Mother Knows Best
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: A short fic about Cora and Regina from when Regina was a child showing an insight to their relationship as she grew up. Warning: Contains violence and child abuse. If I gain feedback I may add chapters but just let me know thoughts and feelings :)
1. The Teacher

Discaimer: I do not own These characters at all although I very much wish I did. Mainly so Cora could be my Bitch and so I could love Regina and make her happy Yay!

Anywho, This is my first fanfic for OUAT so be gentle haha but I hope you enjoy and if I gain feedback supportive or otherwise I amy consider writing more chapters as I have a few more following ideas.

Much Love CofBxxx

* * *

"Mummy! Mummy!" The little girl bounded into the study room, her dark her bouncing against her back like springs, she ran up to the large oak desk in front of the windows placing a thick book over a couple of letters in order to engage her mothers attention.

"Regina! What have I told you, countless times before?" Her mother asked exasperated.

"To walk gracefully!" The young girl replied excitedly grinning at her mother whilst shuffling her feet, she was determined not to be deterred by her mother.

"And?" Her mother looked up from the papers she was reading to look at her daughter over her glasses.

"To call you mother," Regina replied as her eyes cast down.

"That's right Regina, I don't know where you learned that _ridiculous_ name but you will address me properly. I only tell you this for your own good darling." She paused as she gazed over her daughter. She was a pretty child with large chocolate brown eyes, dimples in her smile and long curly dark hair down to her waist and yet Cora understood that there would still be a long way to go and that her daughter was going to have to prove herself. "One day child, you will be queen but before then you need to learn to behave like one." Her mother took off her glasses and set them to the side, she offered the small child a smile.

"Yes Mother," Regina bowed her head respectfully.

"Now, Regina, what is the meaning for this nonsense? And why is it so important that you feel the need to interrupt me whilst I work?" She asked her, Cora had barely had time to finish her sentence before Regina began speaking animatedly.

"Oh Mother! I have just finished reading my first proper book with Miss Annabelle and she says that for six years old I am doing exceptionally well for my age. It was a wonderful book mother. It was about a princess who lost a ball in a pond and then a frog saved it, and the girl was rude and she had to give the frog things because he had saved her ball and then she kissed the frog and he –"

"Enough!" Cora held her hand up in the air stopping Regina from speaking as she looked levelly at her daughter before gazing down at the book upon her desk. She lifted the book in the air scanning her eyes over it before addressing her daughter "There are no such things as fairytales. Now, please bring me Miss Annabelle, Regina, I must speak with her."

"Of course Mother, but aren't you pleased that I read my first book?" Regina asked her quietly looking up from between her thick lashes.

"Of course dear, now leave me please and go groom your horse. I hear she needs more care." Cora frowned at her daughter, instantly making Regina run from the Study. Cora sighed before burning the book in her hands, she had a book, a bigger book that was far more powerful. She moved around the room to a cupboard across the far side before opening a low drawer and retrieving an old, large book; she fingered a couple of the pages thoughtfully before hesitantly placing it on the top of the desk. She then walked in front of the desk pacing angrily as she waited for Regina's tutor. Cora didn't have to wait long before there was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter." Cora commanded as the doors opened, seemingly by themselves. Miss Annabelle stood in the doorway, her hands clasped across her torso as she walked gracefully across the wooden floor. The only sound that could be heard was the soft click of heels in time with the grandfather clock. The tutor stood opposite Cora, her soft face was etched with worry and Cora found a thrill run through her body in anticipation.

"Miss Annabelle would you care to explain to me why my daughter is reading books that contain fairytales?" Cora was careful to make her voice as even as possible and she watched as Annabelle thought about her answer.

"Fairytales are good for a young girl such as your daughter Madam. They help to stimulate her imagination as well as helping her to develop her reading skills. I see no harm in these stories."

"No harm? I need Regina to concentrate; I need her to excel in all her lessons and not to fantasise over ridiculous tales that will never happen. Such things do not happen to girls like my daughter and I will not let you build her hopes up!" Cora lifted her hand before flicking it towards the far wall, watching as the young woman in front of her flew across the room. A large smile grew on her lips as she heard the sickening thud of flesh and bone impact upon the stone wall. Annabelle lifted her head drowsily to look up towards her employer, she stared up at her a tear rolling down her fair cheek as she lifted her hand to the back of her head, feeling the sticky blood that had begun to trickle from her new wound. "Get up."

The command was simple but Annabelle's body felt tired as she struggled to control them, hearing the impatient sigh she forced herself upright quickly, though her unsteady legs threatened to collapse at any given opportunity.

"Please, Miss Cora, I promise I won't let her read them anymore." Annabelle pleaded. In the doorway Regina stood quietly watching the situation she found her tutor in. She stood her body hidden by the door whilst her head peeked around and she felt afraid for her tutor, her friend, she knew she shouldn't watch and that she would be in trouble if she were to be found out. She was close to Miss Annabelle as she was one of the very few people that she had a lot of contact with. In fact, she spent most days in Miss Annabelle's company and she enjoyed it very much learning about lots and lots of different things from languages to sums but her favourite was reading. Regina found it enthralling that a book containing simply pages and ink could transport you to a different world entirely.

"Of course you won't allow her to carry on reading these ridiculous books. Not if you want to keep you job at any rate dear." Cora flicked a finger upwards watching as the woman's body before her lifted from the ground and flailed as she struggled against her magic. Annabelle screamed, her sobbing becoming louder with fear and panic, she had cared and tutored Regina from an early age and had seen firsthand what Cora was capable of and the rumours where even worse. "I want you to teach her only the most important lessons and to read books that will educate her fully. Am I understood?"

Miss Annabelle didn't pause for an answer screaming her affirmation as her body began to feel like it was slowly burning. The small child in the doorway was rooted to the spot completely engrossed but a small voice inside her shouted at her to help her tutor. She heard the thud again followed by a body gathered on the floor. Regina continued to look at her mother though, searching for the kind yet stern face she knew so well.

"Regina, I told you to go to the stables." Her mother sighed, her voice lowering dangerously before remembering the other person in the room. She stepped closer to Annabelle whispering in her ear. "You are lucky today; I'm only letting you live because I know you have the best reputation for teaching."

Cora looked the younger woman up and down slowly before stepping back and excusing her. It didn't take long for the young woman to run from the study. Cora smiled slightly watching her run, frightened, panicked, pathetic. Regina would not grow up like that, she will be superior. Cora looked back at her child the smile still on her face, she would be capable of leading a nation soon. Cora walked around the desk, before sitting upon her chair. She then beckoned Regina to come over, as Regina did she made to move onto her mother's lap craving the close contact as she sought to find the goodness in her mother again. Cora brushed her off though helping her stand in front of her whilst holding her hand.

"Regina darling, you must understand, what has happened today is only for your good and that your tutor would not have been hurt if she had not been teaching you rubbish. You will do well to understand that if I ever find that you have been reading or acting in this way again then I will not be responsible for my actions. I want the best for you dear, and sometimes that means I have to hurt other people. Now, you have the rest of the day off lessons but I suggest you care for your horse."

Regina nodded solemnly, she understood now. It was her fault that Miss Annabelle was hurt and in order to help her then she must follow her mother's rules. She also learned that day that she probably saved Miss Annabelle's life though all that did was fracture their relationship as she no longer had that special relationship with her.


	2. Golden Girl

Hey guys,

here is chapter 2 of Mother knows best. I'd like to say thank you for all the kind reviews I have recieved and all the follows too! I'd like to place a **warning** now though as I'm beginning to introduce some child abuse.

As per usual I do not own any of the characters as they all belong to Once.

So happy reading, well sort of...

CofB xx

* * *

It was a Sunday afternoon and Regina found that she was bored. The eight year old had already groomed her mare and since Harry was not working in the stables she already knew she would not be allowed to ride. So that had left Regina to her own devises. Sure the young girl had many toys and even one small hidden book of fairytales but she had no friends to play with and the toys soon became boring. Regina sat on the edge of her bed in her room beating her feet against the spongy mattress making it give a soft thud, thud. She sighed glancing around the room; there really was nothing to do today. She didn't even dare to creep over to the fireplace to retrieve her special book in case she was caught. It was then that she thought of the adventures that the characters had and how they had fun during them. Although Regina understood that she would not be able to explore the world outside her home just yet but perhaps inside this very house she could discover something new. With this thought in mind she decided the best place to start would be the living room.

After a few hours Regina was about to give up having only found a missing hair brush and some egg sandwiches which the cook had left on the staffs table. Walking back up the stairs, Regina couldn't help the pout that had formed on her lips. She really thought she might find something interesting after all her mother did practice magic! It was then that her epiphany hit her; if her mother was to hide something from her then she would hide it in her study or her bedroom! Regina sneaked past the study already understanding her mother would be found in there before she crept towards the bedroom. Regina took a few deep breaths before taking her first few steps into the bedroom. This, like the study was forbidden from her entrance and she found an almost compelling need to go in. Sliding through the door and closing it, the child looked around the room in awe. It was exactly how she had expected it to look like. It covered a large space leading to what Regina assumed was an en suite bathroom. Its floor was wooden with a large polar bear skin in the centre of the floor. The walls were patterned a rusty red and the window was a large bay much like the one in her own room. Inside the room a diamond and ruby chandelier hung from the high ceiling adding grandness to the room, a large double bed with deep red, satin sheets dominated the room and along one wall there was a vanity mirror and chair. Regina walked towards the bed, carefully avoiding the polar bear skin on the floor; she wrinkled her nose at it before reaching out and gliding her hand across the bed sheets. They were so soft and Regina bent her head to the pillow smelling the scent of her mother's shampoo there. She smiled finding the scent comforting when she knew that her mother would be so mad if she found out that she was in her room.

Deciding that she would start by exploring under her mother's bed and wardrobes she found nothing and sat back against the foot of the bed. Sighing and thinking of what a waste the day had been. How the only thing that she had found was a creepy polar bear skin whose vacant eyes stared at her and whose mouth remained locked open as if in mid growl. Mid growl. That was it! Something had to be in the mouth of the polar bear in order for it to remain open. Regina leaned forward on her knees, resting her body upon her forearms as she stared out the bear whilst pushing her hand between its teeth. I was then that she felt a small box. Tugging it out she carefully opened it up and gasped as she found the treasure she had been looking for. Gold! Inside the box there were several long strands of pure gold. She grinned to herself, a big satisfied grin as she thought of her accomplishment. Jumping up, Regina ran to the vanity mirror, climbing upon the chair she began to style her hair. Weaving and braiding the gold to her crown she managed to manipulate the strands to rest in a halo on her head as well as allowing some strands to cascade and flow down her back like the rest of her long dark curls. It had taken her a while to complete but the finished product she found was amazing. She sat transfixed at the radiant and beautiful girl looking back at her. This is how she envisioned she would look upon her wedding day, happy.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Cora's voice cut through the room like a knife. And Regina was quick to stand up and bow her head slightly in shame of being caught. "I asked you a question Regina."

"I'm sorry Mother." Her head lifted so she could look at her mother with large eyes, something that didn't bode well with the older woman. Cora sneered her upper lip rising in disgust.

"That was not an answer and that foolish look will not work on me as it does on your father child." Cora strode further into the room standing upon the animal skin before looking her daughter up and down.

" I just wanted to look pretty mother and to practice how to braid my hair. You always tell me how important it is to look good for your followers." Regina knew that her mother knew this was a lie but she had decided to dismiss it. Cora's features softened on her face, as she turned her daughter around to once again face the mirror.

"My, my Regina, you certainly are the fairest of them all." Her mother's compliment caused the eight year old to share an ear splitting grin as she looked at them both in the mirror. It wasn't often her mother complimented her and in this moment she felt so proud of herself. Whilst Cora looked upon her daughter, with gold weaved into her hair she really did think she looked the most beautiful child in the realm but this was soon over swept by the emptiness that she felt towards her at the realisation that Regina could have easily been Rumplestiltskin's child. Cora could have been truly happy and in love with her little family but instead she chose power. She usually loved the feeling that power brought, the humiliation that she could bring to those around her as they were forced to respect her. Seeing Regina now just made her angry. The pretty child, the tiny baby which wasn't Rumples as it should have been. The daughter who was nothing like herself, with her believing in true love and happy endings. Still, Cora made this decision and she wanted the control, needed the control to keep her sane, she felt drunk with the power. Only slightly had she moved her fingers whilst her thoughts wreaked havoc in her head but Regina's magic had wrapped two of the golden strands around Regina's neck, tightening harder and harder as her thoughts became more malicious.

"Mother, please-" Regina choked between tears of pain. Her little face turning from bright red to purple in a matter of seconds as her small hands grasped and tugged as hard as they could against the beautiful silken strands. Beginning to give up the fight and feeling her body growing tired Regina managed to whisper one last word, "Mommy"

Suddenly it was all Cora could do as she snapped herself out of her thoughts, her daughter slumping against the vanity table as she gasped for air. Cora moved her hand to stroke Regina's silken hair as she began to unravel the braids and detach the golden strands.

"Regina, Sweetheart, when I tell you that you are not allowed into a room without permission I mean it and I can certainly assure you that it also means that you are not allowed to comb through my personal belongings." She continued stroking her daughters hair a few minutes longer as the child raised her head to look in the mirror once again, her tear stained cheeks still red and her eyes puffy. Regina sat staring blankly at her reflection not listening to her mother. "Let this be a lesson child, you are the fairest when you work hard to put the effort in but if you are found out by another of your cheap tricks then they will destroy you. You don't want that darling. With power comes happiness and you don't want to be unhappy do you?"

Noticing Regina to have relaxed herself into a void state, Cora smiled tightly. Perhaps breaking her would be the making of her daughter as she would finally learn to take control. Patting her daughter on the shoulder she indicated that Regina should be excused and the girl simply stood and walked calmly out of the room. Cora watched her go, before turning her attention to the gold strands on the table. She picked them up, running the thread through her fingers as she remembered a different time. Remembered why she had chosen power over love, why she always would make that decision for herself and for her daughter.


	3. your own good

Hey guys,

Tis me again, here is another chapter which is a little more light hearted. I'm sorry this one hasn't been as quick to come along but thats because I've written the last two chapters!

So as usual I hope you enjoy and feel free to review, I love hearing your views and opinions including any constructive criticsm you may have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once or any of their characters unfortunately.

* * *

Cora's heels clicked across the wooden floor sounding loudly in the corridor as she made her way to the living room. She frowned towards one of the new maids who seemed to be struggling to dust beneath a vase. On another day she would have deliberately smashed the vase with her magic and fired the girl on the spot but Cora was in a pleasant mood this morning. Upon reaching the room she stood in the doorway watching with a tight smile on her face as her daughter faced away from her speaking the traditional language of the fairies as she read from a long passage. Cora clapped her hands at the end of the paragraph, grasping both the tutor and Regina's attention.

"Well done Regina, you spoke well." Her mother replied in the same tongue causing Regina to smile ecstatically at her mother's praise while her tutor gave a contented nod. "You may be excused from your lessons today and spend some time with me. Miss Annabelle you are dismissed."

The tutor picked up the books on from her desk and made her way to the door without looking back at mother and daughter, she knew better than to hang around. Annabelle's relationship had never been the same with Regina since the day she had been warned by Cora, it was a shame but the tutor was afraid for her job and her life. The tutor often wondered whether she should try harder with her relationship with the young child but the fear of Cora always held it back deciding that in the long run it would be better for the two of them to not be any more involved than student and teacher. This didn't help the guilty feeling that the older girl felt when she often saw some fresh bruises or cuts on the child's body and she had often had to restrain herself from touching them and asking Regina about them. Annabelle knew where they had come from but she also realised that she would not be able to the person who inflicted this upon her student, instead the young teacher left the estate for another day grateful to be out of Cora's presence.

Regina looked up curiously at her mother who extended her hand. Regina accepted it instantly and followed her mother out of the room as it was not a normal gesture her mother offered.

"I thought we could have a picnic on the fields today seeing as you have been working so hard. I have a noticed a big change in your attitude Regina and I am quite pleased. Therefore, this shall be a reward." Cora didn't look at the child as she spoke she simply walked on, head held high and eyes focussed forward ahead of her. As they left their home, they walked over the grassy field towards a large oak tree. Regina was excited at this turn of events, it wasn't usual for her mother to surprise her this way and she couldn't help the big grin that appeared on her face. If truth be told the child was still a little afraid of her mother after what had taken place only months before and she found that Cora's fuse sparked much quickly now. Glancing up at the older woman Regina believed that this was her mother's way of an apology and she was ready to accept it fully though she would most likely never hear the two little words leave her mother's mouth, all the child had ever wanted to do was please her mother. Reaching the tree Cora flicked a finger in front of it making a small stool appear along with a large purple blanket and a small woven basket. Upon reaching it Cora turned herself around so that she could face towards her estate viewing her success, sighing she swept her hands beneath her bottom smoothing the back of her dress down as she sat daintily upon her stool, her hands clasped together in her lap. Cora offered Regina a tight smile that seemed strained upon her face.

"Sit, Regina." Cora ordered and Regina complied automatically, sitting on the purple blanket her feet curled under her and dress circling her. The young child began straightening her dress ridding it of any forming creases already having adopted some of her mother's habits. "Now, whilst I brought you out here for a treat this isn't just a leisurely outing. I wanted to talk to you alone Regina."

The child looked up towards her mother through thick eyelashes nodding her head in understanding.

"Please may I have a drink mother?" Regina asked politely, pronouncing each individual vowel. Cora's eyebrows threaded together realising her daughter was not listening to her. "Help yourself to some juice in the basket but you must listen to me Regina. It is very important, after all, I do everything for your own good."

As Regina settled herself to listen to her mother she ran her fingers across her glass absentmindedly as she was drew into her mother's tale. Cora absentmindedly dug her nails into the skin on her hand, the only sign that the older woman was largely uncomfortable at opening up to the topic of her childhood and how she came to where she was now by sheer willpower and hard work.

"Do you realise how privileged you are Regina? You have two parents who want the best for you and a mother willing to push you to the top of the kingdom so that you can be happy. I never had that dear, my mother had died during child birth and my father was nothing but a drunkard. I worked hard to make ends meet as soon as I could. I was abused, heckled and mistreated by everyone but I didn't let that stop me. Instead I chose to rise above it, show them all exactly what I was capable of. I learned magic in order to gain the power that is needed for respect and above all I never fell in love. Love is weakness Regina."

Pausing for effect Cora looked over at her daughter who seemed engrossed in her story. Flicking her fingers outwards towards the wicker basket, the lid unclasped and two sandwiches floated to Regina's lap. Her mother smiled at her as she gladly took a bite before continuing with her tale, she had deliberately left out the name of the person had taught her magic by only making a few lies. The moral of her story was still the same and that is all that mattered and she intended to make it clear to her daughter why she pushed her.

"I never did forget what the King had said to me when I was young Regina, when that wench had tripped me." The lady sighed smoothing down the ruffles of her deep red dress before she looked directly into her child's eyes. "He told me to kneel and apologize or he would not take any more flour from my father so I did. It was humiliating! Seeing that girl, younger than me smirking and laughing at me. It was his next words that made me realise something would have to change- you will stay on your knees until we have passed. That is where you belong."

Regina had stopped eating and was watching her mother intently, she was not used to seeing her so open about her past but it was the change in her mother's posture as the older woman had become more tense and her jaw had locked. Regina's eyes drifted to her mother's clasped hands to see the nails embedded in skin making it taut as it was stretched and purple around where the fingertips lay and the small girl swallowed the mouthful of food heavily. The young child had known that her mother had had a difficult childhood but she hadn't realised she was a peasant! Regina was not disgusted at that thought though instead she looked up in awe of her mother who had gained so much since that time. She wondered at how her mother had managed to carve a comfortable life for herself and gain a royal title.

"Could you show me how to spin gold mother?" The child asked eagerly sitting up on her knees believing that as this talent was what helped her mother to achieve so much would also allow Regina herself to gain accomplishment.

"Of course not dear, you have much to learn first and besides you do not need cheap tricks such as spinning gold to make you queen." The older woman chuckled at her daughter who was pouting. After a few moments of sitting quietly but comfortably in each other's presence Regina asked.

"Will I marry a prince at a ball mother?" Her words were perfectly pronounced each letter enunciated clearly and spoken so innocently Cora couldn't help but feel a warm rush of something inside her though it was followed by bile rising in her throat. Swallowing it down distastefully she laughed at the child in front of her.

"Oh Regina dear! Probably not, you will attend many balls but that will not be how you will meet your husband."

"Do you believe in true love mother?" She asked almost immediately as her need for the answer became suddenly overwhelming, her voice soft and hopeful as she looked at her with large brown eyes.

"I believe that True love only happens for certain types of people Regina and those people become stupid and sick with love. They allow people to walk over them and make them a mockery, love is weakness Regina. People like us do not find love dear and if we do then it can destroy us. You would do best to stay away from it." Her tone was firm and Regina wanted to ask her if she herself had ever been in love but realised that now was not the time to ask such questions.

Cora felt a sudden emotion that made her feel queasy and she couldn't place what it was although she forced the next question out of her mouth with difficulty. "Is there anything else you wish to ask me dear?"

Regina looked up to her mother her eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully as she decided whether she would be scolded for her questions. Eventually she took a deep breath.

"Am I allowed a little brother or sister?" Cora's eyebrows shot up into her hairline at the unexpected question.

"No dear, you are hard enough to take care of. I don't fancy the idea of having to train another child to become royalty either." Cora's eyebrows shot up into her hairline at the shock of hearing the question before she sighed looking down at the girl who wore a disappointed expression on her beautiful face. With her question asked Regina smiled at her mother appreciating this rare moment that her mother had chosen to spend with her where the child was not being pushed or lectured.

"Now why don't you read to me dear? There should be a leather bound book in the basket." Cora closed her eyes as she heard Regina rustle in the picnic basket for the book before she heard the light flitter of pages and a moment later the soft voice of her daughter carry along with the light breeze.


	4. Secrets

Hey Guys,

so here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy!

CofB xx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Once Upon a Time itself.

* * *

Regina was left sobbing in her bed chamber, her small form hugging her satin quilt as she cried into it the tears staining the luxurious material. Her dress was bunched up to her waist and left her skin exposed to allow the cool breeze from the window to waft over her back as she lay curled up. Cora standing in the doorway looked down her nose at the child with disdain before leaving the room the clicking of her heels echoing down the deserted hall. Nobody would have dared to follow up the matriarch unless they wanted to be punished too. For Regina this was okay, it had meant that she wouldn't have to suffer through the humiliation of being witnessed to be punished by her power crazy mother. She had also known that through the many months this had been going on for now she would be left with only self pity as her friend for the next few hours. Clenching her fists and pulling the quilt into her chest further the girl squeezed her eyes tighter as she tried not to cry louder that would only make her mother worse the next time this happened.

Too caught up in trying to control her sobs she had missed the sound of someone entering her room and she immediately froze when she heard a deep but soft gasp. Slowly she turned her face towards the intruder as she peeled open her red rimmed eyes as they burned with pain and embarrassment. A look of shame filled her face as she looked up into the face, her eyes cast down towards her bed again as another tear traced it way down her hot cheek.

Moving over towards her the person crouched down beside her, as they stroked her hair soothingly. They stayed like that for several minutes not one saying a word, there was just the touch of them on her hair and her shallow breaths as they began to even out. Regina was the first one to break the silence.

"Daddy-" Her fragile voice broke at the end as her father closed his eyes and let out a deep breath he hadn't realised he was holding. After a moment to regain his composure he opened his eyes and traced his fingers over the deep welts on his daughter's back. She hissed and tensed her body in response but never spoke a word. Rising the older man left his daughter's side and Regina slumped back into her bed. There were some things even her father was incapable of helping her with like saving her from her mother's wrath. Regina scowled at herself; she had deserved this beating though.

Regina was surprised as she watched her father re-enter her room with a bowl of warm water and a piece of clean cloth in his hands. He shut the door with his back before walking over to Regina; placing the bowl on her bedside table he dipped the cloth in before wringing it out.

"This might hurt." He murmured to her as he wiped it over her sore skin. Looking at the welts in his daughters back made him sick. The marks on her back were angry and red, with three or four minor scratches and one larger, thicker cut that measured about three inches. Though seemingly small the cut was fairly deep and ragged as the skin had been torn. Hissing at the pain of the water being traced against her tender skin Regina's small body jolted at the contact of the cloth cleaning the wounds. Henry delicately traced each individual cut and bruise as he muttered his apologies to his daughter who remained silent. Upon finishing with his task he placed the cloth back into the warm water watching as the blood filtered through the water staining it red. Standing on his feet he offered his large hand to Regina who took a hold of it before sitting up uncomfortably, her back was straight as a sharp pain shot up her back and she felt it begin to throb and ache.

"Don't move yet," Henry said to her quietly not looking her in the eyes and she remained on sat upon her bad as she watched him look through his jacket pocket for what appeared to be a form of bandage and another piece of cloth. Folding the cloth into a small rectangle he held it against his daughter's back before asking her to hold onto it. Regina complied as she watched her father work on wrapping the bandage around her waist through the reflection of her vanity mirror. With her other arm she tried to keep her dress bundled up to her chest so it didn't get in the way. After Henry had finished tending to his daughter he watched her for a moment as she looked down at her hands still holding her dress.

Henry held out his hand to her again as she stood up and let the dress fall to the floor before she smoothed the top of it down, her back was still rigid straight. Her father looked upon her face taking in her appearance, her swollen eyes, flushed cheeks and weary expression made a lump form in his throat at his inability to save her from this abuse. Stroking a finger down her heated cheek he had to ask.

"How long has this been going on for angel?"His tone was even and gentle like he was trying to coax an answer from her lips. She didn't answer straight away as she thought upon her answer and she looked to the ground again ashamed.

"A while." Was her whispered replied. Tilting her chin up so he could look into her tear filled eyes Henry swallowed hard as he felt the bile rise in his throat.

"Magic?" He choked out.

"Not this time. A belt." Regina looked down towards her hands that were fiddling with her nails in a nervous habit.

"I'm sorry child." It was nothing really in the light of everything but Regina knew that he was powerless in comparison to her mother who could make both their lives a misery. She also realised that though he might not be able to now save her from her beatings and protect her from harm he was going to be there for her in other ways as she saw the regret and sorrow reflect back in his own eyes.

"There is nothing that can be done father. It is something that simply is." Her tone had hardened and was flat as she responded and she lifted her chin in the air before walking a few steps towards the door. In that moment the child of nine years old had never seemed older to the man and it broke his heart, she had also appeared so much more like her mother with the coldness of her reply. Following her he took hold of her hand stopping her from making an exit.

"Go change into your riding gear and meet me at the stable in precisely ten minutes." His tone implied that she should not argue with him and so she nodded before returning to her wardrobe in her room. She didn't feel like riding but she knew better than to argue with her father. Henry left her, making his way to his own room to change. He understood that Regina needed time to build herself up and this would also allow himself to gather his thoughts. He may not be able to protect her from her mother's lashings but he can offer her an escape to use when she needed it. Entering the stables a good couple of minutes before Regina would Henry walked over to the stable hand.

"Robert, could you do me a favour and prepare the jumps in the far field please," The middle aged man grinned at the older prince.

"Do you want me to saddle up your horse too sir?" He asked his cheeks pink from the cold air as he walked over to pick up a bridle.

"No need good man, just the jumps today." Henry answered as he petted his horse and offered him a carrot.

"It has been a while since I have seen you here sir, feeling a little rusty?" Robert chuckled as he picked up a couple of bars to take outside. Henry returned the man's laugh; he liked Robert who was easy to get along with and always made the older man laugh.

"Of course not, I have been busy with Royal duties is all! I'm going to ride with my daughter today," He smiled again as he continued to pat the horse's nose whilst it chomped at the carrot.

"You want me to saddle up her mare then?" Robert guessed as he went to put the poles down.

"Wrong again Rob, we are going to ride bare back." Henry wiggled his eyebrows at the stable hand who chuckled darkly.

"I bet her mother won't like that." Robert faltered rubbing the back of his head as he realised who he was speaking to, "I mean, as far as the child's lessons go, it er- isn't very proper is it?"

"Its fine Robert, besides she can't argue with a prince can she?" Henry said and he knew that Robert didn't believe his words any more than what he did.

"Look, I better go fix these up for you sir." Robert said awkwardly before picking up the poles and carrying them outside over his shoulder. It wasn't a moment later that Regina entered the stable whilst tying a bobble to the bottom of her braid. Henry offered her a small smile as he walked over to her which she reciprocated cautiously as she wondered why her father wanted her here. It was very rare he wanted to ride with her and it was clear as he stood in his riding attire that that is what he intended to do. Helping her to fix a bridle to her mare and then placing one on his own horse they walked the horses out of the stable and towards the far field.

"Daddy, why isn't my mare saddled up?" Regina asked as her brow furrowed. Henry chuckled to himself, there was still an awkward atmosphere between the two and he intended to break that and allow his daughter to see he was there for her. Glancing across at Regina, the only sign that she had been crying was the puffiness of her eyes, she had covered her emotions well. She was learning fast. "I'm going to teach you how to ride bare back. It's more fun."

He winked at her and she smiled a toothy grin in return as he knew how she loved to ride.

"But won't mother be disappointed? You know she thinks it looks ugly and not very lady like." Her voice wobbled a little unsure whether she should be doing this.

"Do you know what a secret is Angel?" Her father asked her as he walked close beside her. Regina shook her head from side to side as she leaned in.

"A secret is something that you don't tell anyone at all. It is something that remains between the two people who know." Henry whispered conspirational to her as her eyes grew wide with understanding and she no longer worried about her mother finding out about her new method of riding. "This can be our secret Regina,"

Upon reaching the field Henry had helped Regina onto her horse before climbing upon his own he watched as she winced in pain.

"Are you alright Angel?" He asked her, his brow furrowed in concern, as he leaned over and place a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

"My back hurts," She muttered as her mouth settled in a hard line.

"Breathe through the pain and work with it, don't let it swallow you up Princess," He said before giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder before moving away.

Overall father and daughter had fun on the field as Regina worked up the courage to gallop across high speeds racing her father, she forgot about what had taken place earlier in the day as she laughed loudly when she won and taunted her father's loss. She realised that this was her father's gift to her, his show of support with something he could not stop and that gift was freedom. She already enjoyed riding but that still came with the restrictions of how she should sit properly and hold perfect control of her horse and her posture. With bare back riding she was able to feel the wind in her hair, in her eyes, on her skin. She was able to smell the comforting scent of her horse as she leaned closer to its body in order to become more streamline and the fresh grass as it was dug up by her mares hooves. Regina was able to feel the excited thrill that ran through her mind, body and soul, something which she had never before experienced.


	5. Connection

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the late updates Ive been on holiday at Poacher and it has been one hell of a fantastic week so excuse me for not writing. Annyway here is the next chapter so much love, enjoy and review!

CofBxxx

* * *

Cora stepped out of the stall her hands rubbing each other roughly in an attempt to rid them of the fine dust that coated her palms. A grim smile etched on her face as she watched the black ash flit to the floor like glitter dancing in the humid air. Turning to lock the stall door the smirk fell from her lips as she saw the bridle hung haphazardly upon a peg above her arm. The bridle itself was made of rich brown leather and was held together by gold buckles but what made Cora's skin crawl was the unique nose band which had a very delicate swirly pattern etched into the leather. The pattern identified the bridle as her daughters which meant that she had just made a grave error.

The brunette hadn't intentionally wanted to kill her daughter's horse at all but rather her own husband's. She knew that his horse was one of his most prized possessions and as she felt betrayed Cora simply wanted to wound him where she knew it would hurt. Unlike with her daughter Cora understood that she would never be able to lay an abusive hand upon her husband, his royal title may have been stripped from him but due to his flaccid nature he would whimper and cower in the presence of nobility and that would simply not do. The thought of him causing more embarrassment to her family was excruciating so she had to teach him a lesson too. Although it would seem that this lesson had gone horribly wrong.

Stalking into the stables mere minutes ago Cora had pushed into the stall before swiftly removing the creature's heart and crushing it deftly between her fingers, her blind rage not allowing her to think rationally or double check precisely which horse she had just killed. Remembering the way the mare had whined, reared on hits hind legs and collapsed on the floor had Cora licking her lips. The power she felt began to pump through her veins again at the thought that she was the one to decide its fate but then she sighed upon the realisation that her daughter had paid for her father's wrongdoings. Cora knew that she implemented a tight regime of tough love upon her daughter but she was not cruel and now she feared that perhaps she had overstepped the mark with her temper.

Fingering the worn leather of the bridle and running the pad of her thumb over the raised pattern on the noseband Cora sighed, a frown creased the skin between her eyebrows. This wouldn't have happened in the first place if her father was not incompetent. If he had told Cora that an affluent aristocratic family from a neighbouring kingdom who had good roots with their royals were visiting this kingdom then Cora could have prepared Regina for a meet and greet. Now as it were Cora didn't trust the girl to make a decent impression without a rehearsal so she would have to make introductions to the family with only Henry. This simply wouldn't do, her daughter was nearly of age now so making appearances and leaving nothing but perfect impressions were valuable. Sometimes Cora felt like the only one who wanted Regina to be the best that she could be.

The witch gripped hold of the stall's wooden gate as she tried to focus on her predicament, Regina will be distraught and blame her, she couldn't deal with the child playing up right now not when there was business to be done. Cora's head snapped up as she watched the barn door open, her eyes narrowed at the intruder.

"Oh Lady Cora, please excuse me." Robert bowed his head but walked further into the stable as he dragged a bale of hay behind him. Cora didn't reply she only stared at him her silence making him pause. She usually insulted him or dismissed him from her company; this was certainly out of character for the brunette. "My Lady?"

"It would appear I may need some help." Cora said carefully phrasing each word that left her mouth whilst her eyes still stabbed daggers at the grubby man.

"What would you like me to do?" Robert asked swiping a hand across his forehead in order to get rid of the sweat beading there.

"I need you to go into town immediately and buy me the best horse possible. I want it of the finest quality, strong, trained and above all graceful." Cora pulled herself up to her full height as she raised her chin in the air, her hands came to rest in front of her waist giving her a regal appearance. The man before her frowned in confusion.

"Forgive me Lady Cora but we do not have enough room for another, all our stalls are full."

"Actually we have a vacancy. I want this new horse by the end of the day but it must be of the best quality." Cora insisted as she took a couple of steps towards the tall man, her eyes raking over his features, his broad shoulders and his hunching back. He was handsome if it wasn't for his deformity.

"What have you done?" The man's voice deepened as the tone became harder.

"My daughter's mare had an unfortunate incident and now it is dead." Cora replied her lip curling.

"You killed her?!" The stable hand accused as he stepped up to the shorter but more powerful woman. Cora snarled thrusting her hand into his chest and pulling out his heart. She felt its weight , felt as it began to beat faster in fear.

"It was an accident." The woman sneered her mouth by his ear as he watched her in complete shock. Cora squeezed the beating muscle in her hand and chuckled as the man tensed before her, he didn't panic and clutch his chest though. She admired that. He was strong. "I will not kill you my husband is much too fond of you and, I need you to run this errand and aid me with this little problem."

Cora squeezed his heart harder and longer this time and watched in glee as he fell to his knees before her, his chest heaving as he panted. The witch stroked his floppy corn blonde hair admiringly before she thrust her hand back into his chest.

"Do we understand each other?" Cora asked her voice no more than a whisper in his ear. He nodded and she straightened up looking down on him in disgust.

"I understand you. You can make my life hell, you can cause much pain and suffering to me, I get that but listen. You owe me if I do this Lady Cora." He was sweating and for the majority of his speech he had looked at the floor but as he spoke her name he looked up at her. Her smirk fell from her lips. Surely he knew this was a stupid idea on his part.

"Why would I owe you anything?" She asked a dark chuckle leaving lips.

"Because like you said, your husband is very fond of me. You won't kill me and yet I will be betraying his friendship to aid you. Also, you won't be able to cover this up by yourself and you Lady Cora do not understand horses. You would not pick a decent breed at market."Robert seemed determined to prove his point and yet he remained on his knees showing his submission. Cora nodded sharply, again, she thought of how he surprised her with his defiance. Had they met many years before and had he money and a title she could have easily fallen for him. He had a backbone unlike her husband.  
"Fine. Just make sure Regina does not know about this. Tell both her and my husband the beast had a heart attack and died in the night. Tell them you were at market and found the new horse so bought it for fear of the child being upset." Cora said stiffly making her way towards the stable door.

"Lady Cora, the child will be hurt whether you buy her a new horse or not. A good rider bonds with his or her horse." Robert said quietly watching the older woman stiffen.

"It will soften the blow and distract her attention for a while. She always has had a soft mind when it comes to wild creatures." With that the witch gave the stable hand one last look before leaving.

LINE BREAK—

Robert entered the stately home his hands gripping onto the flat cap he usually wore as he wrung it between his fingers nervously. He never entered the house, his work being in the stables and paddock never gave him cause and yet here he found himself. The middle aged man felt out of place in his dirty work clothes as he looked around the grand hall in awe.

"Can I help you?" An older man's snobby voice spoke from behind him and he spun on his heels.

"I am looking for the Lady of the estate. I am the stable hand and she told me to come and find her when I had attended to her errands." Robert stated a hand raised to scratch the back of his neck.

"Are you sure you didn't mishear? Your work is outside _sir._" The older man said as he looked down his nose.

"I did not mishear. Please show me to Lady Cora." Robert's voice was tense as he addressed the man who gave him a stiff nod before walking off down a corridor. They did not speak, not even when they reached the dining hall. For a moment the stable hand stood there looking at the intricately carved wooden door deciding whether to enter or not. If they were having supper surely they would not wish to be interrupted. Before he could leave however the older man by his side raised his white gloved hand and knocked on the door before opening it. Robert stepped inside nervously as the small family at the dining table stared at him along with the servants in the room. He cleared his throat.

"I came to tell you Lady Cora that all is well and the stables are ready for you both when you are ready." The tall man dipped his head before making to leave the room. The screech of a chair stopped him in his tracks as the woman in question made her excuses and walked over to him leading him just outside the room. Cora looked over towards the butler who was still waiting by the door.

"Leave us Garret." Her tone was sharp and left no room for excuses, the older man walking briskly down the hall. She then rounded on the peasant before her.

"Did you get the horse?"She asked leaning toward him as close as she dared.

"Indeed, he is a prize steed indeed. You would be proud if you knew how much of a prize he was." Robert answered eagerly a grin forming on his face due to his accomplishment despite the company he was with.

"And the mare?" Cora asked raising her eyebrow.

"She was sold for meat at market. Her stall has been cleaned and the new 'tennant' as you called it has moved in." He raised his hand to scratch at the back of his neck his smile never faltering.

"I will bring them both over after supper. I want the steed presentable. It had better live up to your praise or I will owe you nothing." Cora's voice was hard, she really didn't want to owe a peasant anything, they were beneath her.

Just under an hour later the small family were walking towards the stables on their estate, Henry was scowling as he knew something wasn't right but he couldn't bring himself to ask his wife who would probably bring down her wraith. Cora seemed to sense the tense atmosphere between the trio and decided that an explanation may go some way to placate the young girl when she learned of her deceased mare.

"Regina, child, I learned some bad news from the stable hand this very morning. He told me that in the evening your horse had suffered an attack of the heart and had passed away. I'm sorry." The older woman's eyes softened as she watched the younger girl freeze. Lifting a hand she placed it on the child's shoulders who crashed into her side with a fierce hug. Regina buried her face into her mother's skirt her eyes wet as her tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Cora..." Henry warned his voice steady as he watched the older woman allow the child brief contact before she held her away from her body. The older woman did not appreciate being touched. Instead she lifted her daughter's chin so that she could look up at her.

"Now, now, Regina you have dirtied my dress with your emotions! You must learn to control them." The witches scorning was softer than usual but she still frowned towards the child. "I know this is hard for you child to lose something that meant so much to you but love is weakness. If you had not attached yourself to the creature then you would not feel this way. Would you? However, as your mother and guardian I want to help you so I have bought you a new horse, a better horse."

The witch smiled down at her daughter before taking her hand and walking towards the stable.

"It is better than the one you had before and it is all yours child."

"I do not want it mother, I just want my mare back." The young girl's sobs wrecked her body as her shoulders heaved.

"Do not be ungrateful Regina, this horse is a gift." Her mother snarled in warning, she had raised her daughter to be polite and have impeccable manners.

"I think what your mother is trying to say child is that sometimes souls have to pass on and we cannot have them back. We will miss them and we will remember them and their memories will bring us sorrow but we should not hold our lives back. We need to move on."

Henry spoke to his daughter as he knelt on one knee so he was on her level, he reached his hand out to stroke away her tears.

"I don't want to forget her daddy; I already miss her so much." Regina whispered as her lips turned down in a grimace.

"I remember my first horse, he was called Aznavour and we had such faith and trust with one another Princess but one day when riding in the woods to another kingdom he fell wrong when he jumped a ditch and broke a leg. I had him from when I was seven summers old child and yet in that moment I understood I had to let him go as he was in so much pain but I have not since forgotten him. In fact Aznavour has made me a better rider and carer for horses." Henry placed a hand on his daughter's head in condolence as she looked up at him with puffy pink eyes and a watery, understanding grimace. "Perhaps your new horse could teach you a thing or two Regina?"

Nodding her head slowly the brunette child made her way forward toward the softly lit stable closely followed by mother and father. The stable hand had already disappeared inside as he attended to the new horse who was stood proudly in the centre of the stable. He turned and smiled softly towards the girl who stood open mouthed in the doorway.

"Come Regina, This prize is now yours," Robert grinned as he patted the horse's neck. However the child didn't move seeming to be stuck in her immobile position, it was her father who stepped forward with a low whistle as he admired the steed.

"Regina, he is a magnificent creature. You will do well with this one if you gain his trust." Henry stated as he walked toward the horse patting him firmly. Cora studied her daughter, she appeared heartbroken at her loss but the girl would have to experience such grief one day as the world operated in such ways and surely her first experience would be better with a dumb animal. It did look like the girl needed some encouragement towards her new gift as the child appeared weary. Giving Regina a gentle push the child stumbled forward, her gaze remaining locked upon the creature before her. As she walked towards it Regina felt a strange pull in her chest as if she were been drawn towards the magnificent, chestnut beast and as she drew closer towards his eyeline she stopped before him and felt empowered to do something most peculiar.

Regina curtseyed to him and the horse snorted and bowed its head, the display shocking all in the room other than the girl.

"Regina!" Cora scolded her tone flat but she was interrupted by her husband who raised his hand to silence her.

"Hush Cora, I think they may be finding their connection." His voice was low and his eyes never left his daughter who walked carefully towards the horse and placed her hand on the horse's face stroking his thick white stripe from between his eyes down to his nose. After a moment of comfortable silence where the three stood admiring and petting the steed Cora grew tired and made her presence known again as she strode forwards towards her daughter.

"Come now Regina you can pet him more in the morning but it is long past your bedtime now!" As she came nearer the child the horse gave a long snort and stepped defiantly forwards blocking the witches path as it dipped its head and shook it from side to side denying the older woman the ability to step closer before rearing on his hind legs as he whinied.

"Robert! Take this creature back into its stall, it has clearly not settled in yet. Regina, bed. Now!"Cora's voice grew louder with impatience as she watched the peasant lead take hold of the new horse and lead it back into its stall.

"Can I at least name him first mother?" Regina's voice was sweet but transfixed on her beautiful gift and the older woman narrowed her eyes before conceding. After all, it was her fault the mare had died.

"Fine. What do you wish to call him?" The witch asked growing bored of the events now.

"Rocinante." The girl replied without missing a beat.

"Good, you've named it, now bed." Cora gave her daughter one last withering look before turning on her heel and pacing out knowing that the girl would follow closely behind her.

Henry stood in shock as he continued flicking his glance between the stable door and the horse stall as he waited for his friend to emerge.

As Robert appeared a small frown graced the former prince's face in confusion.

"What in the name of all that is good was that?" He asked quietly.

"That," The stable hand whispered " was Rocinante protecting your daughter. They have made a connection."


End file.
